nightinthewoodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mae's Grandfather
"... being interesting is all you can ever hope to be." — Mae's Grandfather (By proxy through Mae) Mae's grandfather is a background character in Night in the Woods and a primary character in the supplementary game Lost Constellation. Appearance He is a blackish blue cat with glasses similar to his son Stan Borowski, and a nick in his ear. At the time of the events of Night in the Woods, he had already passed away. His ghost shows him with a button-up jacket over a white shirt. references her Granddad]] Background Very little is known of his early years, or of any time other than after Mae's birth. In Lost Constellation, he is shown to read Mae bedtime stories which we can assume was a common occurrence. He would read scary stores and this probably spawned, if not fueled, Mae's love for scary ghost stories. He also left her his large collection of horror stories, something Mae greatly appreciates. After the boxes covering the crawl space in Mae's house are moved by her father, Mae can find a mysterious tooth that has some connection to her grandfather. In the Weird Autumn update, more is revealed about him. Meeting with Miss Rosa in the subway tunnels reveals that he was a kind and quiet person generally. He descends from he was also a bit of a troublemaker, once slashing the tires of his boss's fancy car, breaking the windshield with a rock, and urinating through the windshield hole in a fit of rage, due to the incredibly poor payment he and his co-workers received. It's implied that after this, he and Miss Rosa had some sort of romantic or sexual encounter, but it isn't said how far it went. His ghost can also be seen at The Church of the First Coalescence by following Mom's sidequest and accepting to sleep at the Church's library. Personality Mae's grandfather is shown to be a kind and caring person who loved his family. He greatly enjoyed ghost and horror stories and would often read them to Mae at her request. He acts somewhat similar to his granddaughter in that he his slightly impatient and sarcastic, but has other people's interests at heart. Miss Rosa described him as being mostly plain and melancholic, but funny and wild on occasion. Relationships * Mae - He had a very strong connection to Mae as he would read her bedtime stories and handed her his horror novels to her. * Stan Borowski - It can be assumed that he was on very good terms with his son prior to his death, though Stan never speaks of it in-game. * Candy Borowski - He seemed to be good terms with Mae's mother as she trusted him to read to her daughter at night. * Miss Rosa - He was close friends with Miss Rosa in his younger years, and it is implied by Miss Rosa that they had some sort of a relationship. Trivia * Mae's grandfather has notches in his ear, similar to both Mae and Eide. * Mae sometimes includes him at random points in her journal. * The tooth found in the crawl space is said to be a reference to an event where angry miners forcibly removed all the teeth of mine boss who had previously knocked out the final tooth of an old miner. These teeth would then be kept, before passing them down to generation, implying that the teeth was handed to Mae's grandfather. * The first page of Mae's journal features nothing but the words: "RIP Granddad". * In the Weird Autumn Edition of the game, Mae's grandfather's ghost can be seen in the Church's library room if she goes to take a nap. Category:Minor Characters Category:Lost Constellation Category:Night in the Woods Category:NITW Characters Category:Lost Constellation Characters Category:Borowski Category:Ghosts Category:Cats Category:Male Characters